


Waking Up

by dragonofdispair



Series: Morning [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Drift "loses" his first race against Prowl. It's very confusing.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Prowl
Series: Morning [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553491
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Short and sweet. I'm posting this because I need to move on and stop being stuck on it. Enjoy the scrap of not-porn. I'm done with Drift until he gets with the porny program and doing a scene with him wouldn't be total coercion. 
> 
> ~~May or may not drunk posting right now.~~ No regrets!
> 
> Not Beta'd.

.

.

.

Gestation cap — check. It had been fussy to get into place, just as Jazz had predicted, but fortunately, his experiments had shown it was designed to be uncomfortable until it was just right so there was pretty small chance for error. Which was good. He already had Blue and Green to take care of; he did _not_ want another clutch! 

Lube and stretch out his valve — double-check. This wasn’t his first time with an Enforcer, after all. 

Stick to the outside of the course and don’t let himself get caught —... Well, Drift was thinking he’d call that a half check. He still wasn’t really sure he was _really_ supposed to completely evade Prowl. Prowl was weird, and over the last month, he’d seen Prowl stick to doing what he said. He never asked for something he didn’t want. Didn’t change his instructions halfway through a surprisingly platonic night in Drift’s bed… So he kind of understood that Prowl _thought_ he didn’t want to catch Drift. He realized Prowl wanted to be run to utter exhaustion. 

He just wasn’t sure he was actually supposed to escape. 

Prowl had slowed considerably over the last half-joor. They had stuck mostly to the outside of the track, where Drift’s speed was the greater advantage. He’d darted through the course a couple of times where he saw straight “roads” to the other side. Prowl had been right on his tailpipe the entire time, sirens screaming. But now… Drift was tired, but he could still sprint if he had to. It was obvious, though, that he didn’t have to because Prowl had slowed to a crawl. 

Was he _really_ supposed to keep going until Prowl passed out? Maybe he should get Prowl to pass out in the locker room… yeah. 

Drift swung into the maze and around a roundabout, ignoring the holographic traffic lights as he brought himself around close to Prowl. 

He transformed and held out a hand. “Hey… Lets—”

Moving faster than such an exhausted mech should, Prowl transformed and pounced. There was little real strength behind Prowl’s bodycheck, but his Enforcer frame was heavy and reinforced compared to Drift’s much lighter, minimally armored, chassis. 

“Ack!” Drift hit the floor. He wasn’t exactly dazed, but he didn’t fight. Prowl paused, crooning wordlessly as he slowly flipped Drift over to cuff his hands behind his back. 

He didn’t panic. This _wasn’t_ his first time with an Enforcer, and he’d been in cuffs before. Plus these were… he checked the shape of them, and they _really were_... the not-real cuffs Prowl had shown him. He could escape at any time.

As Prowl started exhaustedly inching his way across the floor, pushing and dragging Drift with him towards the nearest building, he contemplated escaping. Prowl was very obviously on his very last legs. If he escaped, it probably wouldn’t take more than a lap or three around this _roundabout_ for him to finish passing out. 

But he didn’t actually know if he was _supposed_ to escape. If Prowl didn’t get what he wanted from this, Drift and the hatchlings would be out on the streets again… 

He debated so long that the choice was taken from him. Prowl finished dragging him into the darkened doorway he’d been aiming for and collapsed on top of him. His spike panel clicked open and Drift felt it extend, poking him in the leg.

With a sigh, Drift opened his valve cover and braced himself. At least Prowl _was_ too exhausted to beat him too hard, though setting off the shock baton was effortless… 

Squirming into position, Prowl slid his spike into Drift’s valve. Drift had pre-stretched himself so it had been guaranteed to be an easy entrance, but it was also one of the gentlest Drift had ever experienced. Exhaustion, probably.

He waited for Prowl to start thrusting, but… he didn’t. 

Drift laid there, bracing himself, for… longer than he should have. Several kliks, at least. Maybe a breem. Until he finally realized that Prowl… wasn’t going to do anything else. 

Prowl had fallen asleep.

Blinking dumbly, Drift went ahead and pulled the levers that would release the false cuffs. 

His squirming woke Prowl and dislodged Prowl from his valve. Drift froze, waiting for a reprimand. 

What he got was a sleepy murmur. He was pulled back against Prowl’s chest, exactly like the night they’d spent together in Drift’s bed. Instead of finding his valve again, Prowl humped his erect spike against Drift’s hip a few times. 

Then he laid still and didn’t even finish up. 

It had to be the exhaustion. It had to be. Because this wasn’t how Enforcers acted. As soon as Prowl finished with his nap, he was going to re-cuff Drift and do the, the _sex_ thing… 

Except, two joors later when Prowl yawned and stretched himself awake, he didn’t. 

.

.

.

End


End file.
